A waterproof camera in which a film unit with a lens is contained in a waterproof case has been used (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2000-194048). This waterproof camera includes a function required for image-taking and has a waterproof transparent plastic case for enabling underwater image-taking.
This kind of camera is an integrated waterproof camera in which the case cannot be opened and closed by a user. Therefore condensation on the inner surface of the case, especially on the lens surface, by a water temperature change considerably affects the image-taking.
The waterproof camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2000-194048 has a dehumidifying means inside of the case.
A waterproof case having divided front and rear cases which can be opened and closed has been proposed. This waterproof case makes it easy to wipe away water drops created by condensation.
There have been digital cameras equipped with a lens barrier slidable between a closed position for covering the image-taking lens and an opened position for exposing the lens. FIGS. 7 and 8 show a conventional waterproof case having a transparent housing for containing such a digital camera.
FIGS. 7 and 8 are front and top views of the conventional waterproof case, respectively. 101 denotes the waterproof case which can contain a digital camera 201. The waterproof case 101 comprises front and rear case 102 and 103 which are made of transparent polycarbonate (PC), hinges 104 connecting the front case 102 with the rear case 103 openably and closably, an unillustrated packing which is fitted in an unillustrated groove formed on the matching portion of the front and rear cases 102 and 103, and a clip 105 for fixing the closed front and rear cases 102 and 103.
The front case 102 has a lens window 106, and a shutter button 107 and a zoom lever 108 as operation members. The rear case 103 has an operation button unit 109 including operation members. These operation members are connected to respective operation buttons provided on the digital camera 201 when the digital camera 201 is set inside of the case 101, thereby making it possible to operate the digital camera underwater in the same manner as the digital camera 201 not contained in the case 101.
Inside the waterproof case 101, the digital camera 201 is fixed by an unillustrated rib provided on the waterproof case 101 so that the image-taking optical axis of the digital camera 201 may be substantially matched to the center of the lens window 106. The digital camera 201 has a lens barrel 202 holding an image-taking lens, and a lens barrier 203 is provided on the camera body. The lens barrier 203 is slidable between the above-described closed and opened positions.
In FIG. 7, the camera 201 is powered on, and the lens barrier 203 is opened for enabling image-taking.
However, when the waterproof case 101 that has been set in the state showing in FIG. 7 receives a shock, there is a possibility that the lens barrier 203 will move in the direction to the closed position from the opened position. For example, the possibility occurs in a case where a scuba diver holding the waterproof case 101, which has been set in the state showing in FIG. 7 on the boat, dives into the sea.
Then, the detection of the movement of the lens barrier 203 in the direction to the closed position by a lens barrier position detection means provided in the digital camera 201 causes the lens barrel 202 to collapse into the camera body automatically. In other words, image-taking with the camera 201 becomes impossible.
As a result, the user has to resurface once, open the case 101, operate the lens barrier 203 to the opened position to set the digital camera 201 in an image-taking state, and then close the case 101.
In contrast, in a case where the waterproof case 101 is used as a carrying case, the user can carry the case 101 containing the digital camera 201 in which the lens barrier 203 has been moved to the closed position. Thereby, it is possible to prevent the camera 201 from contacting obstacles directly to protect the camera 201.
However, the movement, which is caused by a shock on the waterproof case 101, of the lens barrier 203 in the direction to the opened position from the closed position causes the digital camera to power on. Thereby, the electric power is wasted until the camera 201 is powered off (the lens barrier 203 is returned to the closed position) by the user or the camera 201 comes into a sleep state automatically.